El rastro del pasado
by taashy
Summary: AU Él era mi compañero de clases, un desconocido, un buscado por todo el mundo... un ¿criminal? Claro que no, él era el bueno, ellos eran los malos... -Sakura es peligroso estar conmigo... -Entonces quiero correr el riesgo.


**El rastro del pasado**

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ¿ok? Son de Kishi.

_Capítulo uno: Problemas._

Cada vez que llegaba a este umbral pasaban dos opciones por mi cabeza, la primera era que venía a este lugar porque quería elegir lo mejor para mi futuro, lo que a mi me gustara; la otra era algo más pesimista, simplemente estudiaría algo simple y que me hiciera ganar dinero. Lo que si tengo muy claro es que quiero estudiar aquí…

Miré nuevamente los _kanjis _tallados en la madera del gran portal, _Tōkyō Daigaku_, la universidad que esperaba me acogiera el próximo año.

Solía asistir de lunes a viernes a las charlas vocacionales que daban en el auditorio, buscando a lo que me dedicaría el resto de mi vida, no es que me quedara todo el tiempo del mundo… ¡Claro que no! Yo, Haruno Sakura, cursaba el último año del _Instituto Kohoku_, sólo para mujeres. Hasta la secundaria tuve siempre compañeros de clase, ahora sólo eran compañeras, una extraña decisión de mis padres, me aseguraron que ellos querían que me concentrara en mis estudios, y no en chicos.

-¡Hey, Sakura!

Miré a mis espaldas y saludé con la mano, era mi mejor amiga, Ino. Ella había hecho más simple la semana que llevaba en este lugar, porque no conocía a nadie y jamás se me dio bien lo social, tenía mi grupo de amigos y punto. Yamanaka Ino era rubia y de ojos azules, un prototipo para nada japonés… Bueno, no es que yo lo fuera, pues mi cabello era rosa, sí, rosa, al igual que las flores de cerezo, mis ojos eran verdes esmeralda.

-¿Estabas esperándome, cierto?

-Por supuesto que si.

-Vamos, nos quedan sólo cinco minutos.- miró el reloj situado en lo más alto de la universidad.

Caminamos por un hermoso corredor que dirigía a un pequeño patio, frente a nosotras había otro corredor, pero antes una gran fuente de agua. A la derecha y a la izquierda habían corredores también, y tomamos el de la derecha. La arquitectura de este lugar era maravillosa, siempre observaba detalladamente cada lugar, cada grabado en la pared. Esta vez quedamos en el medio del gran campus, todo era verde a nuestro alrededor y un sendero marcado por árboles nos guiaban a la Facultad de Artes, donde se dictaban los cursos.

Subimos hasta el tercer piso y entramos a el primer aula, donde otros veinte chicos de nuestra edad hablaban animadamente. Algo muy bueno de esto era que se juntaban personas de todos los institutos en Tokio, algunos eran de los barrios altos, otros de los sectores más vulnerables y la mayoría era como nosotras, personas sencillas.

-Por fin llegaron, chicas.- Tenten era la mayor ahí, de hecho ella ya era universitaria, su labor era ayudarnos y también hablarnos sobre la universidad y el gran cambio que había en el nivel de lo que enseñaban. Ella trabajaba con dos de sus compañeros, Lee y Neji, al parecer el último era su novio, porque solían ir juntos a todas partes. Una de mis compañeras de instituto se llama Hinata Hyuga, según Ino, Neji es su primo.

-Hola, Tenten.- saludé simple.

-¿Cómo estás?- completó Ino.

-Bien, bien, al parecer hoy se integra un chico nuevo… es de _Tottori._

-¿Tottori?

-Ahí están las dunas, ¿no?

-Sí, nuestro pequeño desierto japonés.

-¡Tenten, Kakashi-sensei nos necesita!- Neji estaba parado en la puerta, junto con Lee.

-Lo siento, luego hablamos.- nos sonrió y se fue casi trotando, deslizando la puerta tras suyo.

Como siempre Ino dejó su mochila sobre el último escritorio junto a la ventana, solía ser el único con un puesto libre al lado, donde siempre me sentaba yo. Tomé mi bolso negro con un pequeño gato bordado y lo dejé caer sin cuidado sobre la madera. Vi como mi brillo labial rodaba por el escritorio y caía, pero me sorprendió ver como un chico lo dominó con su zapato, tal como a una pelota de fútbol. Con su pie lo impulsó y mi brillo quedó sobre su mano extendida.

-¿Es tuyo?

Asentí con la cabeza, mirando fijamente al chico. Era alto y de buen físico, su cabello era negro con ciertos tonos azulados por la luz, tenía un corte muy peculiar; su piel era un poco más oscura que la mía, pero seguía siendo bastante clara. Sus ojos eran negros, con una mínima diferencia de color entre el iris y la pupila. Llevaba un collar con un símbolo parecido a un abanico blanco con rojo y una pulsera artesanal en la mano derecha, no me extrañó que fuera negra con rojo.

-Oye, Sasuke, mira lo que me encon…

Por reacción miré también al chico que le habló, era muy alto. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul, que iban en contraste con su cabello rubio y alborotado. El sol parecía haber dejado rastro en su piel y me llamó mucho la atención las tres marcas que tenía en cada mejilla, parecidas a unos bigotes.

-Gracias, Sasuke…- las palabras escaparon de mi boca, pensé en agregarle un _kun_, pero recién venía enterándome de su nombre, así que mejor lo dejé así.

-Hmp.

Los dos chicos se ubicaron en los dos asientos frente a nosotras, que solían estar ocupados por una pareja de otro instituto. Noté cómo el rubio me miraba de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo y luego le susurraba a Sasuke, quien parecía no prestarle atención.

-El de ojos azules te quedó mirando de una forma increíble, hasta se quedó si habla el pobrecito…- una pequeña carcajada se le escapó a Ino cuando terminó de hablarme al oído, yo sólo me estremecí ligeramente por los susurros.

-¡Este profesor siempre llega tarde, quizás está ligando por ahí!- se quejó el dicho rubio.

-Te escuché, Naruto.- en ese momento el profesor cruzó la puerta. Kakashi-sensei había ido a todas las clases con una mascarilla, y a ratos comenzaba a toser. Tenía el cabello bastante extraño y era de un color plata.

¿Naruto? Me hizo gracia el nombre, ya que un ingrediente del ramen se llama así.

-Hoy se integrará un chico nuevo al curso, ha llegado hace muy poco a Tokio porque quiere estudiar acá.

Un chico pelirrojo se paró frente a la clase con los brazos cruzados, no sé por qué, pero daba una extraña sensación que llamaba a respetarlo.

-Su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara y viene de Tottori…

El chico caminó al único pupitre libre y mantuvo su vista fija al frente, ignorando a todos los que le mirábamos curiosos.

Desvié la mirada al hombre en frente mío, Sasuke estaba escribiendo rápidamente en una pequeña libreta, que luego guardó en su mochila.

-¿Sabaku no?

-Ten mucho cuidado…- le susurró el de ojos negros a Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei tosió tres veces y luego se dio una palmadita en el pecho. Tomó un libro y escribió en la pizarra de tiza.

-Hoy les hablaré sobre la rama de ingeniería, una de las más importantes de esta universidad.

Escuché atentamente, quizá mi futuro sería ligado a esto… aún así no pude evitar mirar de vez en cuanto a la extraña pareja en frente mío, sobre todo a Sasuke.

* * *

-¿Qué te pareció la charla de hoy? A mi no me interesó en lo absoluto, sinceramente.

-Supongo que la ingeniería no es lo mío tampoco…- dije mirando mi reloj.- Yo me voy a casa, se me ha hecho tarde.

-Dale saludos a tu madre de mi parte.

-Claro.

Di media vuelta y caminé a paso rápido rumbo a casa, temía que la lluvia me pillara desprevenida, ya que ese día no llevaba paraguas. Un fuerte viento me azotó por la espalda, por suerte la cazadora evitaba cualquier posibilidad de que mi falda me traicionara e intentara volar.

Para mal mío efectivamente comenzaron a caer finas gotas de agua desde el cielo que luego se convirtieron parte de una copiosa lluvia, simplemente comencé a correr para llegar rápido a casa, ahora me llevaría gritos dobles de mamá, por llegar tarde y completamente mojada.

Intenté no pisar las posas de agua que se iban formando, para no mojarme las calcetas. La calle por la que corría tenía poca iluminación y había un callejón en el que solían reñir chicos. Sentí mi cazadora algo más pesada por el agua y también pude sentir como la lluvia se aligeraba un poco. Seguí con mi trote y noté cómo muchas personas en la calle perpendicular corrían. Los automovilistas me dejaron cruzar rápido e hice un esfuerzo para seguir un ritmo, llevaba corriendo bastante rato.

Escuché una extraña queja y luego pasos muy cercanos, dos segundos después estaba tirada en el piso completamente mojada, y con alguien encima. Ahogué un grito en mi garganta y sentí mi corazón latiendo más fuerte. Estaba muy asustada.

El tipo que se cayó sobre mi se paró de inmediato y la poca iluminación sólo me permitió ver el collar que llevaba, lo había visto antes, pero en ese momento no pude recordar quién era.

-Perdón, Sakura, yo… tropecé con el bote de basura.

Reconocí la voz profunda de inmediato, era Sasuke, demasiadas coincidencias en un día.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- se puso de pie en un salto y me tendió su mano, estaba empapada en algo cálido. Miré mi mano y la encontré llena de sangre, lo miré a él exaltada y noté una cortada que tenía cerca del ojo.- ¡Por Kami, Sasuke, estás sangrando!

-No te preocupes.- su voz sonó muy distinta, sonaba lejana e indiferente.- Vete a casa, ya es tarde y puede pasarte algo.

-Ah… claro… Adiós.

Recogí mi bolso y me lo colgué al hombro, seguí caminando sin mirar a Sasuke, pero no pude evitar darme vuelta al escuchar un grito que reconocí de Naruto.

-¡Teme, están todos en Tokio!

-Shhh… calla, estúpido.- señaló en mi dirección.

-¡Sakura-chan, buenas noches!- me fijé en que su ropa estaba manchada y en algunas partes rotas, además del corte que tenía, en la misma posición que el de Sasuke.

-¿Qué… qué pasa con ustedes?- me acerqué a ellos y noté como el chico que se había caído encima de mí comenzaba a tensarse.

-_Don't worry_, Sakura-chan sólo es "_cosa nostra"…_

-¿_Cosa nostra_?

El rubio recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas, de ahí en lo que vino se mantuvo en silencio, sobándose su costado izquierdo.

-Nosotros nos vamos.

-¿Viven…juntos?

-Así es, Sasu y yo somos novios.

Noté la seriedad en la expresión de ambos, ¿eran homosexuales?

-Es broma, es broma…- dieron media vuelta y Naruto levantó su mano derecha.- _Bye, bye, _Sakura-chan.

-Deja de hablar en inglés, por favor…- dijo entre dientes.- Hoy si que hablaste demasiado…

* * *

-¡Estoy en casa!

-¡Sakura Haruno, deberías haber llegado hace veinte minutos, además estoy segura de que te resfriarás por andar bajo el agua!

-Lo siento ma…- me acerqué y puse una mano en su vientre abultado.- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?

-El doctor dice que será fuerte y sano, y por supuesto que su hermana deberá cuidarlo, por eso debe llegar temprano a casa y no mojarse más de la cuenta…

-Ya, ya… yo me voy a dormir, no quiero cenar hoy.

Me fui a mi cuarto y tomé una rápida ducha caliente, me puse mi pijama y tomé el notebook.

No pude evitar abrir la página principal de _Google_ y escribir la curiosa frase que había dicho Naruto, debía ser algo importante si Sasuke lo golpeó… Tecleé rápidamente _"cosa nostra" _y apreté el primer artículo, que era de _Wikipedia._

-"La _cosa nostra_ es una sociedad secreta criminal… mafia…"

¿Mafia? De seguro sólo se refería a que eran asuntos suyos… sí, eso era, por Kami, ¿esos chicos unos mafiosos? ¡Ja!

Aunque… ¿por qué estaban heridos? ¿Y qué fue eso de hablar inglés?

¡No, más importante aún! ¿Por qué diablos me preocupo tanto si ni siquiera sé quiénes son?

_-Vete a casa, ya es tarde y puede pasarte algo…_

Sasuke…

* * *

_Naruto POV_

-¿Dónde están los algodones, Sasuke?

-No sé, dobe, pero estamos en graves problemas… lograron marcarnos…

-Tranquilo, un poco de maquillaje cubrirá todo.

-No dejaré que me eches cosas de mujeres en la cara, antes muerto.

-Lamentablemente es lo que nos tocó vivir, teme…

Vivíamos en una pequeña posada, de pequeños corríamos a todas partes juntos, escapando…

-Pensé que los Sabaku no ya habían desaparecido…

-Bueno, están todos aquí, y el más peligroso en nuestra misma clase, ¿qué haremos ahora?

-Nada. Seguiremos en las charlas, no se tú, pero yo quiero ser alguien en la vida.

-Oh, pero si el chico listo ya es alguien, es el único Uchiha que queda en el maldito mundo…- dije alterado.

-Y tú eres el único maldito Namikaze que queda en el bendito mundo.- me contestó.

-No es cierto, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto.

-Es bastante fácil reemplazar a tu padre por tu madre, al parecer…

-No hablemos de familia, porque con sólo mencionar a tu hermano te dejo callado.

-Debemos detener esto, dobe, que nuestros familiares sean unos condenados mafiosos no es nuestra culpa…

-Es cierto, nosotros somos las víctimas.

-Yo nunca seré una víctima, tenlo claro.- la arrogancia volvía a apoderarse de él.- Ah, y no des tantas pistas sobre nosotros, ¿bien? No vuelvas a hablar en inglés y mucho menos hables sobre la mafia.

-Tranquilo, Sakura-chan se ve una chica común y corriente…

-¿Sakura-chan?

-Soy un hombre, tengo derecho a fijarme en chicas de vez en cuando.

¿Y ahora qué? Supongo que tenemos que escapar de nuevo… y aún más lejos.

Me fui al baño y vi mi reflejo, los muy malditos nos habían dejado la marca… era la marca de la mafia.

* * *

_Bueno, el intro a la historia… no sé a ustedes, pero yo amo los chicos malos… jejejeje. _

_Les explicaré, me informé sobre la mafia y leí lo que se llaman "las cinco familias" ok, estas son las cinco familias de Japón._

_¡Esta historia será puro drama!_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y si no… pues me esforzaré más la próxima vez. _

_Ojo, es sólo la intro._

_¿Qué les parece un review?_

_Saludos!_

_**~Taashy-**_


End file.
